


Gale

by kiite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Yuusei centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: When it rains, it pours.





	Gale

The sound of pounding footsteps was nearly drowned out by the crash of rain as it battered the tin rooftops of Satellite. Dark clouds rolled across the night sky, only briefly lit by flashes of lightning. Splashes of water flew beneath Yuusei’s boots as he ran, but he couldn’t care less. Not now.

Through the sheets of rain another figure approached, also running. Once they were close enough to converse, both put their hands on their knees and caught their breath, wiping water away from their eyes.

“Any sign of him?” Jack yelled, the only way to be heard over the cacophonous downpour. Yuusei shook his head hurriedly, sending water flying from his waterlogged hair. He pointed in the direction of an area to his left.

“I’m going to go check around the B.A.D.” Yuusei shouted back, hoping that pointing would help if Jack couldn’t clearly hear him. Jack nodded and told him to be careful before running off in the opposite direction, leaving Yuusei to rush to his own destination.

In times like these, when Yuusei had to rely on his own legs and lungs to get him somewhere important, he wished he had a D-Wheel. But all he had was the basic framework, barely even the beginning of one; certainly not a functional vehicle yet. One day, he would finish it; but today he would have to push the limits of his stamina and search unaided by machine.

As he dashed through the gray streets of Satellite, Yuusei couldn’t stop thinking about the threat they had received earlier. _Watch your back. And theirs_ , it had said. Signed with the insignia of one of the gangs they had taken down during their days as Team Satisfaction. Yuusei had immediately reached out to Jack and Crow, only being able to contact the former. That’s when the panic had started to set in.

He and Jack had started their search without delay, despite the quickly worsening weather. The first place he checked was of course Crow’s hideout, but to no avail. The kids he watched over said that Crow had left early in the morning and had yet to return. Yuusei, sensing the unease among the children, squatted down and assured them that everything would be alright before he took off to meet up with Jack.

Now on the outskirts of the B.A.D., Yuusei was about to head further in when he heard a noise, barely audible over the rain. He glanced towards the sound, spotting a small crow taking shelter under a piece of scrap metal that was jutting out. It cawed again, looking directly at Yuusei. Suddenly, Yuusei became aware of more and more crows, leading back to somewhere just slightly out of Yuusei’s sight.

Filled with unease, Yuusei slowly followed the trail of birds. As he walked past, the birds took flight and flew away, leaving Yuusei feeling even more unnerved. After a minute of walking through the junkyard, Yuusei arrived in a small clearing; he was startled to see a large number of crows crowded near something in the middle. They cawed as they spotted Yuusei, taking flight and revealing what they had been gathered around.

Yuusei took slow, shaky steps towards the form before dropping to his knees. His pants soaked through with muddy water, but he didn’t even notice. Gingerly, he lifted the unmoving body of his younger brother and cradled it against his chest.

Crow’s eyes were stuck eternally half open, looking at nothing. One of his arms was bent at an unnatural angle, clearly broken. Most of the blood that had likely been coating his body had been washed away by the rain, leaving only the blood that had been stained into his clothes. Crow’s usually bright orange hair was darkened at the ends from laying in a puddle of muddy brown water, stealing away the vibrant hue.

Yuusei held him close, pressing his forehead against Crow’s, which was cold and clammy. He distantly felt a few tears slip down his face and mix with the rainwater. Out of the corner of his eye, Yuusei could see the crows beginning to gather up again, training their piercing gazes on him.

Without making a sound, Yuusei rose to his feet, still holding Crow tightly. His steps were slow and heavy as he started trudging back to where he and Jack had met up, preparing to deliver the worst news he could to his older brother. A part of him wanted to remove his coat and cover his brother’s body from the unrelenting rain, but he knew there was no point to that. Crow was dead, and the world didn’t care.

What a bad day for a funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading up about crows and I found out about crow funerals... so I wanted to write somethin about that nd u know who had to go for that


End file.
